ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ivo Shandor
Authentic VS Aesthetic This article lists one of Ivo Shandor's aliases as "The Aesthetic Wacko." In the original Ghostbusters film, however, Ray actually describes him as "either a certified genius or an authentic wacko." While "aesthetic wacko" may seem to make sense given Shandor's occupation as an architect, it makes far more sense in context if the adjective used is "authentic." Dan Aykroyd's accent might make the line a little difficult for some to understand, but this is easily remedied by watching the movie with the subtitles on. I offer this screen shot as proof: http://oi51.tinypic.com/furfjt.jpg I've changed the nickname to reflect the correct reading of the line to which it refers. Thirtysilver 00:29, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, "Authentic wacko" is how I remember it too.Doug Exeter 00:50, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I surfed in here tonight when I was looking up the quote on Google. I never knew exactly what was said, as it sounds muddled the way Aykroyd says it. I always figured it was supposed to be "aesthetic," given the reason you state (Shandor was an architect). The DVD subtitles do indeed say "authentic." I just found a "final shooting script" and the line says "authentic." In fact, the line is reversed: The architect was either an authentic whacko or a certified genius. I wonder why the word sounds so strange in the final movie. (Sounds like a hybrid of "aesthetic" and "authentic.") Dan has a strong Ottawa accent. His mother was French-Canadian. In his emphatic reading of the line, he drops the voiceless alveolar plosive for a nearly whispered sound - a soft T - making "authentic" sound like "uhthennic." It's not uncommon for northerners in general. Most people use a soft T in the word "water." 08:15, December 20, 2010 (UTC) The Video Game Tobin's Spirit Guide Entry Also with Ivo Shandor, I really like the page as it is now and adding the Tobin data would make it a mess but there's a few nuggets from each version's entry worth adding to the History paragraphs, such as in the Realistic Version, it states he started his Gozer sect on June 6, 1920 whereas previously we only had 1920 I believe. What does everyone else think? Mrmichaelt 07:40, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Isp user submission in Question "In 1989, Shandor and his cult decided to travel back to Shandor Island, where they converted hazardous Black Slime into Mood Slime. After the slime was converted, Shandor had not noticed a leak in the pipe. Mood Slime steadily seeped out of the pipe and into a drain, leading directly to the New York Sewer System. At the same time, a painting of Vigo the Carpathian was being brought in on display at the Museum of Natural History. The Mood Slime suddenly gave Vigo's spirit, who was inhabiting the painting, greater strength. So much strength that Vigo used the Mood Slime to his advantage, thus leading to the events of Ghostbusters II. Even though Shandor and his cult were responsible for the events in Ghostbusters II, Shandor did not intentionally give Vigo strength. It was an indirect result of the conversion of slime. Shandor was most likely unaware that Vigo even existed. " Ok, it sounds nice but how much of it is true? references........I don't see how the date 1989 can be confirmed from anything, and we don't know when Ivo Shandor returned and decided to start the crossover to the ghostworld himself. Infact, in the mayors body he said at the end of the game that Gozer failed him twice which means that until after the return of Stay Puft that infact Ivo Shandor decided to do his own thing. Devilmanozzy 02:20, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :I disagree with this submission, as well. There is no indication when the Cult of Gozer created Psychomagnotheric Slime. We know vaguely that they created it at least before 1984 since The Video Game explained the types of slime and mandala's were placed around NYC in order to power up Gozer after it arrived. Mrmichaelt 04:30, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Primary vs. Secondary canon? Why is the Realistic version of the game listed as being a primary canon source while the Stylized version is listed as secondary? As far as I can see, there's nothing to suggest either one has a more canonical status than the other, since they share the entirety of their plots, almost all dialogue, and only a few bosses are different - mostly in how their fought, save the one genuine change in the Juvenile Sloar/Black Slime Behemoth battle. Besides that, Dan Aykroyd said that he considers the Wii version the definitive one. I'm just curious on what basis this was made. --King Starscream (talk) 18:43, March 24, 2014 (UTC) :King Starscream, since your question is more appropriate elsewhere, I will continue the discussion in the Talk: Ghostbusters Movie Canon. Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:37, March 26, 2014 (UTC)